Balada Cinta Heiwajima Shizuo
by kurokosexual
Summary: Birthday fic untuk Shizu-chan! I-ini bukan author yang buat! Sumpah! Ini Erika yang buat! O-oke... Kami kolaborasi! Puas? ・・・ Imajinasi liar Erika, Shizuo/Izaya


Selamat ulang tahun untuk Shizu-chan dan HiroC alias Kamiya Hiroshi (seiyuu-nya Izaya)! 8'D Ini adalah birthday fic untuk kalian!

Saya bingung mau ditaruh rate T atau M. Di sini tidak ada adegan rate M sungguhan, tapi ada hints-nya sih. O_o;

**Warning:** yaoi foursome BDSM (?), _Erika's imagination_, semi AU kayaknya...

_Italic: _cerita

* * *

**Balada Cinta Heiwajima Shizuo**

**© kolaborasi nista antara Dani dan Karisawa Erika**

**Durarara!**

**© Ryohgo Narita**

**Jembatan Arakawa ada di Arakawa under the bridge, dan 'Yes, my lord!' milik Sebastian Michaelis ada di Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Erika berjalan dengan ceria, tangannya meraih tangan Walker dan menariknya, mengajaknya berdansa. Walker yang bingung pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka melakukan tari waltz, dan ketika Erika melakukan gerakan memutar, dia melepaskan diri dari tangan Walker dan menghentikan gerakannya. Tangan Erika memeluk kumpulan kertas berupa naskah yang dibawanya dengan wajah berseri dan mata berbinar. Dari penampakannya ini orang-orang dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

"Err... Karisawa-san?" Walker yang sedang heran menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yumacchi!" Erika menatapnya dengan mata bersinar itu. "Kau tahu? Hari ini ulang tahun Shizu-chan! Dan, kau tahu lagi? Aku sudah menyelesaikan hadiah ulang tahun dariku untuknya!" lanjut Erika sambil menyodorkan skrip yang dibuatnya di depan wajah Walker.

Walker menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu untuk melihat cover naskah itu. Terlihat jelas judul yang tertulis dengan font besar, bold, dan huruf kapital, **"BALADA CINTA HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO"**.

Sebelum Walker dapat melihat keterangan lebih lanjut di bawah judul itu, Erika langsung menarik naskah buatannya dan memeluknya kembali dengan sangat erat.

"Err…? Karisawa-san, akan memberikan naskah itu pada Shizuo-san?" tanya Walker yang perasaannya mengatakan bahwa isi naskah itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak benar.

"Tentu saja, Yumacchi~! Aku sudah mempersiapkan bungkus kadonya dari rumah!" Erika menunjukkan tabung berhiaskan kertas kado berwarna pink dengan motif tengkorak yang ada di tasnya. Kemudian Erika melanjutkan, "Tinggal menggulung dan memasukkan naskah ini ke dalamnya!"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya disimpan sendiri dan membelikan Shizuo-san hadiah lain seperti dompet atau—"

Erika langsung memotong, "Oh, tidak bisa! Ini adalah hadiah spesial yang kubuat sejak dua bulan yang lalu dengan mengandalkan intelijensi dan imajinasiku! Dan aku mengerjakan ini sambil begadang. Tidak mungkin aku menyimpan ini sendiri karena tujuannya adalah untuk diberikan pada ShizuShizu!"

Walker mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Terserah lah," ucap Walker.

"Oke, Yumacchi, kita ke Russia Sushi untuk menemui Dotachin dan Togusacchi!" kata Erika sambil berjalan melewatinya ke arah Russia Sushi.

* * *

Erika meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dan menepuk kedua tangannya, kemudian dia berdiri.

"Dotachin, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Kadota, Walker, dan Saburo pun mengangguk.

Ketika Erika sudah menghilang dari balik tembok, Walker melihat naskah suci milik Erika yang diletakkan terbalik di atas meja. Dia hanya melihat, tak mampu berkutik. Dan ketika dia akan mengangkat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh naskah itu, Kadota buka mulut.

"Apa itu, Yumasaki?" tanya Kadota sambil memperhatikan Walker dan naskah itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Kadota-san. Kata Karisawa-san, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk Shizuo-san," jawab Walker.

"Hn? Oh... ya, Shizuo memang berulang tahun hari ini," kata Kadota.

Walker mengangguk. Pemuda pirang itu pun menjulurkan tanganya dan membalik naskah itu. Di depannya masih terdapat tulisan **"BALADA CINTA HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO"** dengan font besar, bold, dan huruf kapital.

"Balada cinta- wha...?" Kadota melongo melihat cover naskah itu. Saburo yang sedang makan sushi di sampingnya pun tersedak membaca judul naskah itu.

"Apa itu di bawahnya?" tanya Kadota.

"Umm... 'Spesial untuk ulang tahun ShizuShizu, _from_ Karisawa Erika. Dibaca ya!', begitu tulisannya," Walker membaca tulisan di bawah judul itu. Kemudian dia membalik cover naskah itu dan disambut tulisan-tulisan berupa hasil ketikan Erika yang rapi.

Kemudian Kadota, Walker, dan Saburo mengelilingi naskah itu untuk membaca isinya.

* * *

**BALADA CINTA HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO**

**_by Karisawa Erika_**

_Malam itu adalah malam yang dingin bagi Heiwajima Shizuo. Pria berbadan tinggi seksi dengan wajah rupawan yang mempesona dan rambut pirangnya yang indah dan menawan itu berjalan mengelilingi Ikebukuro dengan wajah segalau mungkin yang dapat ia buat agar orang-orang tahu bahwa kali ini dia tidak ingin diganggu._

_Tapi, hanya satu orang yang dia inginkan untuk mengganggunya di malam dengan dingin yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya dan dimana dia membutuhkan kehangatan, yakni Orihara Izaya, alias Izayan, atau biasa dipanggil IzaIza._

_Shizuo menghisap rokoknya dengan pilu sambil berjalan ke arah Russia Sushi. Dia mengambil rokok yang ada di mulutnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok yang ada di mulutnya. Pria itu pun akhirnya sampai di Russia Sushi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya, dia berjalan di dalam restoran itu dan akhirnya melihat dua orang yang sangat familiar di salah satu meja yang ada di sana. __Dia pun menghampiri mereka, yakni Kadota Kyohei dan Kishitani Shinra yang merupakan teman-teman masa SMA-nya._

"_Yo!" sapa Shizuo sambil mengangkat tangannya dan duduk di meja bersama mereka._

* * *

"Kenapa ada aku?" tanya Kadota sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, semoga aku tidak ada di dalam cerita ini," kata Walker. "Ada yang tidak beres, Kadota-san," ucapnya sambil terus membalik halaman selanjutnya, karena setelah adegan yang dibacanya itu, Shizuo, Kadota, dan Shinra membicarakan hal yang tidak penting dan sangat membuang waktu.

* * *

_Secara tiba-tiba, pintu Russia Sushi terbuka lebar. Tampak seseorang di sana, berdiri bak malaikat yang baru jatuh dari kahyangan. Mata Shizuo, Kyohei, dan Shinra pun tidak melewatkannya, mereka memandang orang yang baru masuk ke dalam Russia Sushi itu dengan mata predator. __Orang itu pun berjalan masuk dengan perlahan dan langkah yang sangat seksi, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menahan air liur mereka agar tidak menetes, terutama ketiga pria muda yang sedang duduk bersama di situ._

"_Izaya..." ucap Shizuo dengan hati yang bergetar, tubuhnya merinding melihat keseksian makhluk yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu._

_Orang yang dipanggil Izaya itu pun langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja dengan sangat seksi—_

* * *

"WHAT?" Kadota berteriak. Walker pun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kadota-san! Jangan sampai Karisawa-san mendengar!" ucap Walker panik.

"I-ini..." Kadota menunjuk naskah itu dengan geram.

"Sabarlah, kita baca sedikit lagi!" kata Walker mengusulkan.

"Hei, bukankah cerita ini kebanyakan kata 'seksi'?" kata Saburo sambil menunjuk naskah itu.

* * *

_BRAK!_

_Izaya menggebrak meja tempat mereka berada sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang ranum itu (dan dengan __amat sangat __**seksi**__ sekali__ tentunya). Dia menatap mata Shizuo dalam-dalam dengan tatapan yang sangat seksi dan liar._

"_Hai, kau, Shizu-chan! Ya, kau!" ucap Izaya sambil menunjuk Shizuo, kemudian dia berkata—lebih tepatnya, bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sangat seksi itu, "Kamulah makhluk Tuhan, yang tercipta yang paling seksi~ Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku selalu menjerit~ Awh! Awh! Awh! Ih! Ih! Ih!"_

* * *

"Astajim! Ini lagu zaman kapan dipake di ini cerita?" komentar Walker sambil geleng-geleng kepala heran.

"Sudah, cepat teruskan membacanya!" kata Kadota yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyudahi dari tadi, tapi entah jampi-jampi apa yang dipasang Erika pada naskah ini sehingga membuat ketiga manusia yang membacanya tidak dapat melepaskan mata mereka barang sedetikpun dari naskah nista itu.

* * *

_Izaya pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shizuo dan berkata, "Shizu-chan~ selamat ulang tahun, Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan..." bisiknya dengan seksi sambil membuka jaketnya, kemudian tangannya melingkar di leher Shizuo yang kini terdiam membatu,_ speechless. _"Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, kau boleh memilikiku..." ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir Shizuo dengan ujung lidahnya._

_Badan Shizuo pun bergetar dengan sangat hebat, dan dia pun ingin pipis di celana saat itu juga. Kyohei dan Shinra pun mimisan melihat adegan itu dan jadi terangsang sendiri melihat Izaya yang kini dalam keadaan sangat seksi. Mereka membayangkan berada di posisi Shizuo sekarang._

"_Aku adalah milikmu. Tubuhku dan jiwaku adalah milikmu, Heiwajima Shizuo!" kata Izaya penuh nafsu, di ujung matanya terlihat air mata yang hampir jatuh._

"_Umm... I-Izaya..." Shizuo mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan tangan Izaya yang kini melingkari lehernya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa—"_

_Izaya pun kaget dengan perlakuan Shizuo. Matanya membelalak lebar dan kemudian dia berteriak, "SHIZU-CHAN!" dia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shizuo, air matanya hampir terjun ke pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak menginginkan tubuhku ini di saat orang lain menginginkanku? Kau itu punya kesempatan emas, tahu!" teriak Izaya._

_Shizuo menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan seksi dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekspresi pilu terlihat di wajahnya yang rupawan dan mempesona serta seksi itu._

"_Maaf... Izaya... aku melakukan ini karena aku terlalu mencintaimu," Shizuo mengecup bibir Izaya, "Aku tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dan kesempitan untuk memanfaatkanmu," ucap Shizuo sambil membelai rambut hitam milik Izaya._

_Izaya membelalakkan mata, pemuda itu pun langsung melepaskan tangan Shizuo dari dirinya dan kemudian dia melompat turun dari atas meja. Dan dia pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari Russia Sushi dengan sangat seksi tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah lagu dari hati Shizuo._

Sayonara anata~ watashi wa kaerimasu~

Kaze no oto ga mune wo yusuru nake to bakari ni~

_Kyohei dan Shinra pun saling berpandangan._

* * *

Walker mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan makanannya pagi ini dengan tisu yang disediakan di atas meja, kantong muntahan yang ada di tangannya pun langsung dibuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Wajah Kadota terlihat sangat suram setelah membaca adegan itu. Sedangkan Saburo menangis pilu dan mengelap air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan setelah membaca adegan yang sungguh menyayat hati itu, meskipun ada beberapa kata yang tidak pantas dimasukkan ke dalam adegan itu.

Halaman demi halaman dibalik oleh Walker, karena setelah adegan nista itu, adegan selanjutnya menceritakan mengenai betapa pilunya dan tersayatnya hati Shizuo dan betapa ia merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap Izaya. Dan bahkan ada adegan Shizuo melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas Jembatan Arakawa. Dan kemudian koma selama satu bulan, lalu dia tersadar dan menganggap Izaya sebagai majikannya. Shinra pun mengatakan pada Izaya agar mau berpura-pura menjadi majikan Shizuo, tapi Izaya sempat menolak dan tidak mau melakukannya karena Shizuo telah menyakiti hati sucinya yang rapuh dan telah patah, tapi Shinra bersikeras dan akhirnya Izaya mau berakting sebagai majikan Shizuo.

* * *

"_Shizu-chan, jangan mengikutiku ke dalam kamar mandi!" kata Izaya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan seksi._

"_Yes, my lord!" ucap Shizuo sambil berdiri di depan toilet bak prajurit Istana Birmingham._

_Shizuo pun menunggu majikannya dengan sangat setia. Dia tidak melangkah sedikitpun dari sana. Sampai kemudian terdengar suara yang menggetarkan jiwa Shizuo._

_DUARRR!_

_Mata Shizuo membelalak karena dia dapat merasakan bahwa suara ledakan itu terjadi di dalam kamar mandi._

"_My lord? My lord? Apakah BAB Anda lancar?" tanya Shizuo panik sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu._

"_SHIZU-CHAN! SHIZU-CHAN! HELP! HMMMPPPHH!" teriak Izaya dari dalam kamar mandi, sepertinya ada yang membekapnya di dalam._

"_My lord! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah toiletnya rusak? Apa di dalam tidak ada air? Atau Anda minta dicebo—"_

_Izaya kembali berteriak, "Shizu-chan! Masuk!"_

"_Tapi Anda berkata untuk tidak mengikuti Anda ke dalam kamar mandi!" kata Shizuo._

"_Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" Izaya masih terus berteriak._

_Shizuo terdiam, dia berpikir sangat lama. Dia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa dia harus mendobrak pintu itu? Tapi Izaya tadinya tidak memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersamanya. Hah? Bagaimana kalau yang menyuruhnya mendobrak pintu itu adalah orang lain? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimanapun, jika majikannya yang seksi itu ada dalam kesulitan, dia harus membantu majikannya._

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Shizuo kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu._

"_..." Tidak ada jawaban._

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"_My lord?" Shizuo memanggil majikannya lagi._

_Dia pun akhirnya meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu kamar mandi itu dan menelan ludahnya, kemudian dia menendang pintu kamar mandi itu dan pintu kamar mandi tersebut langsung jatuh... kenop pintunya masih ada di tangan Shizuo._

_Betapa terkejutnya Shizuo melihat ada lubang besar di tembok kamar mandi itu, matanya membelalak lebar, kemudian dia melihat sepucuk surat yang diletakkan di atas toilet yang tertutup dan mengambilnya. Dia pun membukanya dan membaca isi surat itu._

'_Kami menahan majikanmu yang seksi. Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali, datanglah ke rumahku di jalan xxx nomer xxx._

_Tertanda,_

_Penculik'_

"_Bagaimana caraku untuk ke rumahnya jika alamatnya di sensor begini?" pikir Shizuo. Tapi dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Dia langsung memasang kacamatanya yang sempat dikaitkannya di kerah bajunya, kemudian dia berjalan di Ikebukuro untuk melacak keberadaan Izaya dengan kacamatanya pendeteksi Izaya miliknya itu._

* * *

"Hmm... benar juga ya, kacamata milik Shizuo-san itu sepertinya memang untuk melacak keberadaan Izaya-san," kata Walker.

"Yumasaki, jangan bilang kau terpengaruh cerita ini?" ucap Kadota.

"Tentu saja tidak," Walker menggeleng.

Saburo masih serius membaca cerita itu, dia terlihat sangat menghayati.

* * *

_Akhirnya Shizuo pun sampai di sebuah rumah di Jalan Xxx dan memiliki nomer xxx, dia merasakan keberadaan Izaya di dalam rumah itu._

"_Jadi memang benar rumahnya di jalan xxx nomer xxx?" ucap Shizuo, dia pun langsung saja menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang dilewatinya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah._

_Dan akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan gelap dimana Izaya berada. Shizuo mencopot kacamatanya dan menghampiri Izaya yang kini terikat di atas tempat tidur._

"_My lord!" Shizuo duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur itu dan mulai mencopoti semua tali yang mengekang Izaya. Izaya yang bebas pun langsung memeluknya._

"_Shi-Shizu-chan! __Aku takut!" ucapnya sambil menangis di pelukan Shizuo._

"_Tenang saja, my lord, aku akan berada di sisimu selalu," kata Shizuo sambil mencium jidat seksi majikannya dan memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Ah~ Shizuo~ akhirnya kau datang!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari pintu._

_Shizuo menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu itu. "Sh-Shinra?" pekiknya terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu._

"_Ya, itu aku, Shizuo-kun," ucap Shinra sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Dan akulah yang menculik Izaya."_

"_Dan juga aku," kata Kyohei yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kolong tempat tidur._

* * *

"Apa yang Kadota-san lakukan di bawah kolong?" tanya Walker.

"Kenapa aku harus tahu? Dan untuk apa aku menculik Izaya?" kata Kadota.

"Sudah, sudah, ini semua kan hanya imajinasi Karisawa," sahut Saburo.

"..." Walker dan Kadota terdiam.

* * *

"_Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Shizuo curiga sambil mendekap Izaya yang memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Kami hanya menginginkan Izaya," kata Shinra sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tidak seseksi cara Izaya menjilat bibir, tapi cukup seksi dan membuat jiwa orang manapun bergetar._

"_Tidak akan kuserahkan my lord pada kalian!" ucap Shizuo._

"_Kau sangat posesif, Shizuo. Mari kita berbagi saja," kata Kyohei._

"_Iya, lagipula kau juga menginginkannya kan? Hahaha!" Shinra tertawa maniak._

_Kyohei dan Shinra memanas-manasi Shizuo agar pemuda berambut pirang mau berbagi Izaya. Akhirnya Shizuo pun setuju dan mereka bertiga mengikat Izaya di atas tempat tidur._

"_Ja-Jangan!" teriak Izaya sambil mengucurkan air matanya dengan seksi._

_Shizuo pun mencium kedua kelopak matanya dan pipinya yang berlinang air mata itu._

"_Maaf, my lord, aku juga ingin melakukan ini padamu dari dulu sebenarnya," jelas Shizuo sambil meraba tubuh Izaya._

_Kyohei dan Shinra melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang dikenakan Izaya. Setelah semua terlepas, mereka mulai melakukan foursome BDSM hardcore. Dimulai dari Kyohei yang me—_

* * *

Kadota muntah di lantai. Walker menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak mau belihat adegan selanjutnya dimana homo lust dimulai. Sementara Saburo menggigit sapu tangannya yang basah akibat air mata dan ingus sambil terus membaca cerita itu.

* * *

"_A-ah! Shizu-chan..." Izaya memeluk Shizuo yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Dia merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya karena Kyohei dan Shinra memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Sementara Shizuo berhati-hati dengannya. Untung saja Kyohei dan Shinra yang berhati iblis kejam itu kini sedang pergi keluar._

"_Maafkan aku, Izaya..." kata Shizuo sambil menciumnya dengan sangat romantis. Wajahnya berlinang air mata yang sangat _manly_ dan _GAR_._

"_Sh-Shizu-chan? Kau tidak memanggilku... mmh... my lord lagi?" tanya Izaya sambil merintih._

"_Aku sudah mengingat semuanya Izaya... Aku mengingat semua ketika aku menyentuhmu," kata Shizuo._

"_Ooh~ Shizu-chan~" desah Izaya dengan seksi sambil mempererat pelukannya. __Mereka pun berpelukan selama beberapa saat hingga selesai._

_Setelah itu, mereka pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, Shizuo menggendong Izaya _bridal style_ dan mereka pun membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kali ini dengan posisi—_

* * *

"Hentikan ini! Hentikan!" teriak Kadota histeris.

Walker tidak dapat membendung rasa mualnya lagi, dia sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Tanpa disadari, Denis dan Simon ternyata ikut membaca cerita itu dari tadi bersama Togusa.

"Oh... Shi-zu-o... I-za-ya... sangat ro-man-tis~" Simon tersenyum dan merasa mulai terharu dan juga bangga membaca cerita itu.

* * *

"_Shizu-chan, keretanya akan berangkat," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kini ada di hadapannya itu._

_Shizuo pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat malaikat seksi itu sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Kita akan pergi dari Ikebukuro bersama-sama. Ya, kan?" tanya Izaya ketika Shizuo berdiri dan memeluknya. Mereka pun berpelukan dan saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta._

"_Ya," ucap Shizuo sambil memajukan wajahnya. __Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Izaya, dan mereka pun berciuman dengan sangat romantis di stasiun kereta itu._

_Kemudian operator menyatakan bahwa kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi dan mereka melepaskan ciuman romantis mereka dengan terpaksa—tapi mereka bisa melanjutkan lebih nanti jika sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka masuk bersama ke dalam kereta untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Ikebukuro dan hidup bahagia berdua dalam cinta yang abadi untuk selama-lamanya._

_Sayang sekali harus mengucapkan ini. _I know that you want more, but... _TAMAT!_

* * *

"Bakar ini! Bakar ini!" teriak Kadota.

Walker mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dan menahan Kadota. "Kadota-san! Jangan!"

"Halo~ halo~ Maaf, lama di kamar mandi~ Aku tadi terkunci di dalam. Kalian kenapa, ya?" tanya Erika yang baru saja datang. Saburo langsung menutup naskah itu dan mengembalikan ke tempat semula.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Walker sambil tersenyum kaku.

Erika pun melihat naskah buatannya yang ada di atas meja dan mengambilnya, kemudian dia mengambil tabung di tasnya, membukanya dan memasukkan naskah itu ke dalam tabung setelah digulung.

"Nah, pas!" kata Erika.

Mendadak pintu Russia Sushi pun terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang pria berbadan tinggi seksi dengan wajah rupawan yang mempesona dan rambut pirangnya yang indah dan menawan. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, wajahnya bukan wajah orang Jepang.

"SHIZUSHIZU!" Erika berteriak histeris sambil berputar dengan kedua kepalan tangan di dada memeluk hadiah ulang tahunnya khusus untuk Shizuo. Lalu dia berlari ke arah Shizuo dan berhenti di depannya.

"Tidaaakkk!" teriak Walker.

"Ne~ ne~ ShizuShizu, aku membuatkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, terima ya!" kata Erika sambil menarik tangan Shizuo dan meletakkan kado berbentuk tabung itu di tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Maaf, ya. Aku tidak sempat membuat doujin karena sangat sibuk, jadi aku hanya bisa membuat fanfic saja," ujarnya.

Shizuo membelalak melihat Erika, kemudian dia melihat kado ulang tahun itu dan mengangguk. "Hmm... terima kasih," ucapnya dengan rokok di mulut.

"Shizuo-senpai? Katanya kau mentraktirku?" tanya gadis pirang yang sejak tadi ada di sampingnya melihat senpai-nya menerima hadiah dari Erika.

"Oh, ya, Vorona," ucap Shizuo sambil mengajak gadis pirang bernama Vorona itu duduk. Setelah melihat keberadaan Kadota, Walker, Erika, dan Saburo di sana, Shizuo berkata pada Simon, "Enam porsi."

"O-ke," kata Simon.

"Ooooh, tidak..." ucap Walker sambil menunduk dan memegangi perutnya bak orang hamil, dia tidak yakin bisa memakan sushi dengan perut yang masih mual.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, Shizuo-senpai," kata Vorona. Shizuo hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kouhai-nya itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dia meletakkan kado dari Erika di atas meja.

Kadota pun berjalan ke arah Shizuo dan duduk di meja yang sama dengannya, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Shizuo yang diyakini Walker sebagai bujukan untuk membakar kado dari Erika.

Kemudian terlihat lagi dua orang masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

"Selamat siang~ _Kishitani family_ datang~" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Mereka adalah Shinra dan Celty. Celty pun mengetik di PDA-nya dan kemudian ditunjukkan pada Shinra.

[Aku bergabung dengan yang lain] katanya.

"Oke!" Shinra mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja Shizuo dan Kadota, mereka duduk di sana, sementara Celty bergabung dengan Walker, Erika, dan Saburo.

Walker memperhatikan Kadota, Shizuo, dan Shinra, dan mendadak dia teringat akan sesuatu.

Dan ketika Walker sedang berpikir, ada seorang lagi yang masuk ke dalam Russia Sushi. Seorang pria kurus berambut hitam dengan iris mata berwarna merah dan mengenakan jaket hoodie hitam dengan bulu-bulu di hemnya.

"Ootoro~! Sushi love~!" teriak pengunjung itu, Orihara Izaya.

Walker membelalakkan mata. Oh, tidak! Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Erika yang nampaknya juga terkejut dengan _déjà vu_ ini.

"Yumacchi!" ucap Erika. Walker terdiam.

Izaya pun berjalan masuk dengan perlahan (dengan langkah yang sangat seksi? NOOOO!), dan melihat Shizuo, Shinra, dan Kadota di salah satu sudut restoran. Dia pun menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang mencurigakan. Begitu sampai di dekat mereka, Izaya langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja mereka (dengan sangat seksi? NUOOOOH!).

"Lihat, Yumacchi!" Erika menarik-narik bahu Walker.

"Tidak..." ucap Walker dengan lemah.

"Sepertinya hadiahku untuk ShizuShizu menjadi kenyataan!" ucapnya senang.

Shizuo yang melihat Izaya duduk di hadapannya pun terlihat mulai sedikit geram. "Kutu..."

"Hai~ Shizu-chan~ Selamat ulang tahun, ya! Hahaha!" ucap Izaya. Kemudian pemuda itu melihat kado berbentuk tabung yang ada di atas meja itu dan mengambilnya. "Wah~ apa ini Shizu-chan? Kado untukmu? Ada yang memberimu kado? Sangat mengejutkan!" Izaya memasang muka sok _shock_.

"Izaaayaaa-kuuuun... Diam kau. Dan kembalikan itu padaku!" kata Shizuo dengan suara yang sangat dalam.

"Ahaha! Jadi ini benar-benar kado untukmu? Wahaha! Aku ingin lihat apa isinya!" Izaya mulai mencoba membuka kado itu.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo berdiri dan melempar meja itu—dengan Izaya yang berada di atasnya.

Meja itu dengan nistanya mengenai muka Shinra dan Kadota, sementara Izaya terjatuh (dengan sangat seksi) di atas lantai. Kado itu masih ada di tangannya.

Izaya pun langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar. "Hahaha! Aku mau lihat!" teriaknya.

"TUNGGU! IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo pun berlari mengejarnya keluar dari Russia Sushi. Simon yang ada di belakang konter pun tidak bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Ahahahaha! Yumacchi! Yumacchi! Mereka pasti keluar kejar-kejaran dan akan melakukan—" ucapan Erika terputus.

"TIDAK! TIDAK, KARISAWA-SAN! TIDAAAAKKKK!" Walker ikut-ikutan keluar dari Russia Sushi.

"Oh! Oh! Ini akan jadi ShizuIzaYumacchi! Aku harus membuat fanfic baru lagi dengan _threesome _mereka untuk kado ulang tahun IzaIza!" pekik Erika bahagia.

Keluar bayangan hitam pekat dari dalam helm Celty.

Kadota memutuskan untuk pingsan saat itu juga.

* * *

Shinjuku, malam itu—

"Hahaha! Hahahaha!"

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Izaya menggebrak-gebrak meja kerjanya sambil tertawa-tawa sinting membaca naskah buatan Erika. Namie yang kini sedang memasak untuknya pun heran melihat tingkah bosnya yang memang gaje itu.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Namie.

"Aku sedang membaca sebuah _masterpiece_!" jawab Izaya sambil melambai-lambaikan naskah itu.

"Hm? Terserah kau," kata Namie sambil mempersiapkan masakannya yang sudah matang.

"Hahaha! Ahahaha!" Izaya masih tertawa.

"…" Namie pun meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja. "Sudah, aku pergi," ucapnya meninggalkan Izaya yang tertawa sendiri di kantornya.

* * *

**- sudah tamat -**

* * *

ANDA MUNTAH? SAYA JUGA! HAHAHA!

Fic ini, meskipun ditulis oleh orang sakit jiwa, yakni saya, tetap saja akan saya dedikasikan untuk Shizu-chan (fic ini terlalu nista untuk didedikasikan pada Kamiyan sebenarnya).

Btw, 'Yes, my lord!' yang dipakai Shizu-chan itu adalah milik Sebastian yang seiyuu-nya juga Ono Daisuke kayak Shizuoh XD

Fic ini semi AU, karena kalau Shizuo ulang tahun sebelum timeline DRRR, berarti Vorona belom ada, dan kalau Shizuo ulang tahunnya setelah timeline DRRR, berarti Izaya sedang diculik wanita-wanita seksi dan dimasukin ke dalam tas, kemudian ditodongi gunting dan dia meronta-ronta. 8D Ohoho~

Bingung mau ditaruh di rate T atau M. M saja lah!

Review, ya! 8D


End file.
